


Ciebie tu nie ma

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bill jest samotny.A Dipper pięknie tańczy.





	Ciebie tu nie ma

Dipper tańczył.

Tańczył zadziwiająco dobrze, przelewając w każdy ruch wszystkie swe uczucia.

Tańczyło do piosenki, która początkowo była baśniowa i słodka, ale i tajemnicza, niczym pierwszy dzień w Gravity Falls. 

Potem stawała się poważniejsza. Głos piosenkarki, najpierw brzmiał, jak małej dziewczynki, a następnie jak dorosłej kobiety. Na końcu stracił ludzkie barwy, jakby do mikrofonu zaczął wydzierał się demon, więc i taniec ze spokojnego stał się szalony, szybki, pozbawiony całej gracji i uroku. Krok w lewo, krok w prawo, klaśnięcie i obrót. Nie było czasu na odpoczynek, jak przy Dziwnogeddonie.

A potem znowu głos dziecka i wolniejsze kroki.

— Ślicznie. — Bill zaczął klaskać, gdy muzyka ucichła.

Dipper zaśmiał się. Jego ciało pokryły drobne krople potu, w uszach wciąż szumiało od zbyt głośniej muzyki, ale najważniejsze było to, że Bill był szczęśliwy.

— Jeszcze raz? — spytał.

— Jeśli byś mógł.

— I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

Bill uśmiechnął się, ale nie było w tym nic radosnego. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopaka. Chciał go przytulić, podziękować za umilanie czasu, ale... jak zwykle nie poczuł pod palcami ciepłej skóry, kropli potu. Był tylko przeraźliwy chłód, który bił od stworzonej przez niego iluzji.

Czasami wpatrzony w nią zapominał, że chłopaka tu nie ma.

Że stracił go.


End file.
